


Rules Are Not Needed Here

by PokemonKatt



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Crushes, M/M, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator), Omo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The drama club leader has a major crush on the student council president. He wants to confess under the cherry tree on Friday, but he has the rest of the week to get through yet. It does not end up going well.
Relationships: Kizano Sunobu/Megamo Saikou
Kudos: 19





	Rules Are Not Needed Here

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. XD

_**MONDAY: 07:00AM** _

Everyone was walking into school, ready for the day ahead. Of course, the council were there early.

Megamo was at the entrance, making sure each student was accounted. Everything was in order, except the one usually late student and Ayano rushing past him. He also got an odd look from a certain club leader.

Kizano approached the doors of the school, flustered. One glance at Megamo and his heart was racing.

"Kiz, are you alright?" He felt a tug on his sleeve. Tsuruzo looked worried.

"It's ok, Tsu. Just warm." Kizano chuckled nervously as he went to his locker. After switching shoes, he headed to the clubroom.

_**08:15AM** _

He was right in front of him. Every single day.

Kizano was struggling to hide his still blushing face as he looked on his phone. Some drama club WhatsApp messages, a couple likes on Instagram, some new posts from his classmates, some posts from Megamo...

He paused at a specific post. He could feel his face burn up completely. It was a topless post.

'We're not all brains, but brawn as well. Even with brains over brawn, having both is highly praised.' He looked at the caption. He didn' realise a few of his classmates were staring.

"Kizano, are you ok? You look like you're burning up..." He put his phone down. Megamo was giving direct eye contact. "If there's anything wrong, I can---"

"IT'S NOTHING!" Kizano cut off Megamo a bit too loudly.

"Megamo has a point. Do you need to visit the nurse?" His teacher gave him a concerned look. He didn't respond verbally, he just shook his head.

"You shouldn't deny sickness. I'll go with you, come on." Megamo got up. Kizano let out a sigh and also got up, following.

_**08:30AM** _

The nurse had given Kizano an ice pack to cool him down. Since he had no symptoms of a flu, he wasn't given any medicine. He would've rejected anyways. As requested by Megamo, his cape and blazer were off and on the bed next to him. Their teacher had let them miss their first class. Megamo would have to return before the second class and if Kizano didn't cool down, he would be forced home. Of course, since it was only from blushing, he was feeling better already. Since Megamo was still in the room, though, his now lighter blush would not go away.

"Are you sure you are not ill?" The student council president pressed the back of his hand against Kizano's forehead after picking up the ice pack on it. That only made the club leader's situation worse, making him more flustered again. Megamo quickly put the ice pack back on his forehead and retracted his hand. "My apologies, I didn't mean to do that so suddenly..." He sat down on a bed.

"It's ok..." Kizano quietly responded. Megamo got back up.

"You'll probably need some water. I'll go and get you some." He grabbed a reusable cup from one of the cupboards in the infirmary and walked out. A water fountain was nearby, so it didn't take him long to return.

"Thank you..." The club leader sat up, putting the ice pack down on the bed and taking the cup before chugging all of its contents. Megamo took it back and smiled. "...can I have another, please?"

"Make sure not to have too many." Megamo walked back out, chuckling. He quickly returned again and like the first, Kizano chugged it. He hadn't had much to drink other than a green tea that morning. He hoped its main side effect didn't kick in until lunch. At least his blush had finally died down. The nurse peeked round the corner.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel better now." Kizano got his blazer and cape back on before walking out. He tried to not make any eye contact with Megamo as he could end up back in the infirmary if he noticed him getting flustered.

_**10:15AM** _

Physics. His least favourite part of Science.

Kizano groaned, hoping not to be heard by his teacher. Too many equations to memorize and too little terminology. He didn't mind having to remember terminology as he found it easier than equations. It's the reason he didn't like Maths much either.

To add onto his worries, he felt a sudden and painful twitch in his abdomen, making him freeze for a second. His whole lower half stiffened, his thighs tightly squeezed together. Of course, that green tea had finally kicked in and the two cups of water just added on.

_There was still so much time left._

_**12:50PM** _

At least Megamo was let out early for council duties so he didn't have to see him like this. Also, luckily, so many hours without breaks during rehearsals were helping him, but this was his breaking point for his bladder.

Kizano moved from one leg to the other in his seat. He could barely concentrate on his work and only had one hand free to do it as his left one was jammed in between his legs. Several of his classmates noticed this and some were snickering. His teacher had finally noticed.

"Do you need to visit the nurse again?" She sighed. Kizano didn't respond. Amao was the only one who showed concern for the club leader.

"I think a bathroom break is needed..." He didn't take his eyes off of Kizano. Their teacher took a second to think then had a moment of realisation.

"Oh dear, go quickly." As soon as she said that, Kizano darted out the door.

Unfortunately, he didn't get very far. Fortunately, he was out of view of his classmates. Also unfortunately, they would notice either way.

His school trousers became damp and a puddle formed on the floor. It took a minute for it all to stop. He could feel tears emerge from his eyes. He let out a few strangled sobs.

To top it all off, Megamo saw the whole thing.

"Oh no...let's get you back to the nurse..." He put his arm around the upset club leader and helped him downstairs.

_**12:55PM** _

As soon as they entered the infirmary doors, the nurse gave Kizano a sorrowful look. His stain was easily noticeable, even against black clothing.

"Aww, it's ok, this happens to everyone...I'll get you some spare clothes." The nurse opened two drawers. Kizano stayed standing up, not wanting to get the bed wet. Megamo sat down. On the bed next to them was Osano Najimi. He had a bandage on his head.

"At least you're better off than me." He groaned.

"What happened?" Megamo turned to Osano.

"Stupid delinquents. One of them shoved me down the stairs. No teachers noticed so none of them were punished. None of the students who saw were brave enough to testify. As for me, I was knocked out and didn't know who it was until someone told me." He explained.

"I hope you get better soon." The student council president gave a warm smile.

"Shut it, dummy." Osano turned away and lied down. The nurse came back with two pairs of trousers and a couple of pairs of boxers.

"I've got a selection, so just put on whatever's the most comfortable." She handed them all to Kizano. He paused. One of the pairs of trousers were in his size, it was just the boxers. They were in his size, he just didn't feel right with them in his arms. "What's the matter?"

"Can I see what else there is?" He gave everything, except the right sized trousers back. The nurse shook her head.

"These are the only pairs of men's underwear I have, sadly. Are you allergic to any of the material?"

"No."

"Then what's the issue?" Her question made Kizano flustered.

"It's nothing..."

"You can't be in soaked underwear all day, it's unsanitary."

"I know...can I at leat see what else is in the drawers?"

"I can't allow you, there's only women's underwear left." The nurse was not going to let him in anytime soon, so he had no other choice but to take a pair of boxers.

"Fine...I'll take the blue ones." He held a hand out as the nurse put a pair of royal blue boxers in his hand. They had the most comfortable, but elegant material, but he still wasn't a big fan of them. Megamo got off the bed as Kizano walked next to it and pulled the curtain all the way around, shielding him completely. It didn't take long for him to change and he put the curtain away. His soaked underwear was not visible in his hands as his trousers covered them up.

"I'll get these washed." The nurse took them from Kizano, but something slipped out of the trousers.

Soaked violet lace panties.

Kizano went bright red. Megamo, Osano and the nurse just stared at them, then at Kizano. He started to cry again. Megamo patted him on the shoulder.

"It's ok, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I've been humiliated enough already..." Kizano wiped his tears away with his sleeve. Just then, Tsuruzo ran in. He immediately noticed the state Kizano was in and hugged him, ignoring the panties on the floor.

"Do you need to talk???" He asked, almost making himself cry at the thought of his club leader in such a state.

"No, no...it's fine, Tsu. Just go and have lunch, I'll be there soon." Kizano gave a weak smile in response. Tsuruzo walked out, his mind filled with worry.

"If it'll make you more comfortable, you can look in the drawer." The nurse sighed and smiled. Kizano walked up to the drawers and opened one of them. A gorgeous pair of crimson silk panties caught his eye. They were in his size as well. He quickly ran back to the bed, shut the curtain and switched his underwear, tossing the boxers over the curtain. He put the curtain back again. His normal confident self grinned.

"I'm ready!" He dramatically and unnecessarily announced.

"I'll send a notice to your teacher to come and collect your clothes once they're clean." The nurse picked up the boxers and soaked panties. Kizano and Megamo walked out with Osano staying behind to recover.

_**05:30PM** _

The rest of Kizano's day went smootly. Other than a few awkward stares, nothing else happened. Megamo stayed with him the rest of the day, handing off his duties to the rest of the council. Both of them decided to leave a bit early. Kizano had gotten his clothes back and both were just walking out of the gates.

"Hey, Megamo...thank you for helping me..." Kizano started to blush again.

"No problem. Anything to help a dear friend." Megamo let out a chuckle. _He considered him a dear friend._ They carried on walking and then went their separate ways.

Kizano could feel his heart racing,


End file.
